Drowning in Crimson
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: JouxKaiba: Jou is having dreams that Kaiba is dying and it won't leave him alone...


**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters used in this fanfiction.**

**_Pairing:_ Yuugi/Yami and Jou/Seto**

**_Warning:_ There is YAOI in this fanfiction so if you don't know what that means you might want to stay away from this fanfiction unless you do want your head blown off. (Hides a rocket launcher behind her back)**

* * *

****

**_Drowning in Crimson: Part One_**

"The first time I saw you, you were bleeding, losing you life, your heart, and your soul." Jou sighed and continued to write, "You nearly left me and I cried," Jou stared at the notebook and its contents and still wrote, "You were drowning and wouldn't let anyone save you until you saw me. I'm not that important. What do I mean to you? Am I more valuable than of the gold in the world? All the water in the oceans? Am I that dear to you? Am I your angel?" The thoughts spewed through his pen and onto the paper. Jou saw the world in one color; crimson. He felt everything that a normal person should feel, but there was something missing. Where it was, Jounouchi didn't know.

"Jou!" Yuugi beat his fist on his friend's apartment door He waited for Jou until he opened the door. Katsuya's eyes had black beneath them, indicating his lack of sleep. The eyes themselves were red from the amount of tears that he had cried. "Jounouchi? Are you okay?" Yuugi asked as the blonde fell to his knees, more tears welling in his eyes as a few dripped down his face.

"Thanks for coming Yuuge." He used some of his remaining strength to get up off of the floor. The apartment was clean, unusually clean. Jou never kept anything this clean. His room was the real shocker. The walls were now painted blood red and the walls were covered in pictures of someone drowning in a pool of red.

"Jounouchi, what's wrong?" Yuugi made the trembling boy sit on the bed. Tears continued to to fall as Jou remained silent, "Jou, who are you seeing die?" Yami took over Yuugi's body because Yuugi didn't understand what was wrong with Jou.

"Every night I have the same dream. I'm on the bank of a river, soaking my feet in the water as I watched Seto swim. Then my eyes seem to deceive me. Everything turns to crimson, "Jou explained, shaking worse than before, crystal falling strongly from his amber eyes, "I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me until the water thickened and Seto disappeared beneath all of the blood. The it began to fall from the sky as the ground gave loose and I was pulled under.:

"And you have been having the same dream every night?" Yami asked as Jou nodded, tears falling heavily from his eyes. As he felt dearly for his friend, "Kaiba has no clue about your dreams?" He shook his head no. Yami petted the soft blonde hair.

"I would never tell him, I don't want anything to take any risks. Yes I know it is weird to believe in old superstitions, but this one I feel so strongly about." Jounouchi's eyes burned, "I don't want Seto to see me like this. It's been a week since I have seen him. He's alright isn't he?" Yami nodded yes, "I need to see him. Seto's probably worried sick about me. Let me go get changed."

Jou stripped out of his pajamas and got into a pair of jeans, a tank top, and his dog tags. He slipped into a pair of flip-flops as him and Yami went out of the front door and caught a bus to the Kaiba manor.

Once they bus stropped, Jou and Yami got off and went to the large white gates in front of the house.

"Katsuya, Jou." Jou spoke as the gates opened and they began to saunter up to the front door and Jounouchi opened it with a key. This had been Yuugi's and Yami's first time in the Kaiba manor. The couches were of blue velvet and the tables looked like they were made out of the finest cherry wood. Roses were etched into the legs of the coffee table. "Seto! I'm home!" He shouted as a white figure came out of the bathroom.

It was Seto Kaiba in his white robes. His skin was pink and his short brunette hair was soaking wet. Seto had just taken a shower. Then his raven haired, lavender eyed brother, Mokuba, came from the hallway.

"JOU!" Mokuba ran over to the blonde and hugged his leg. He was worried about as much as Seto was. Jou was so nice to him and Mokuba loved him for the way he treated him. Mokuba chose him over all of the other people that his brother had went out with because they had picked on him because of his size. That was also the reason that Kaiba broke up with them, "Where have you been?"

"I have been at home, sick." He lied, as he gave Kaiba a big hug and a wet kiss. "Hey honey." Jou used his fingers to comb through his lover's hair, "Sorry I have been sick and I couldn't be here." Then his eyes played tricks on him again. The room became crimson and Jou fell to his knees right there in front of Kaiba. Tears flowed from his eyes painfully as Kaiba looked at the golden puppy with confusion.

"What's wrong puppy?" He lifted him up and held him in his arms.

"It won't leave me alone. It won't leave you alone." He shook his head quickly, not explaining his eyes deceiving him.

**_-TBC-_**


End file.
